Feliz día del padre
by Okami Yami-chan
Summary: Como lo dice el título feliz día padres del mundo... Este mi primer one-shot... Esperó que lo disfruten denle una oportunidad...


**HOLA A TODOS...**

 **Brick: tu... Aquí... Ahora**

 **Yo: y yo que hice aho... *me lleva arrastrando***

 **Butch, Boomer y Bunny: algo se traen entre manos... Pero bueno... A todos**

 **Brick y yo: volvimos *estamos felices***

 **B, B y B: bipolares**

 **Brick y yo: solucionamos algunos problemas... Pero en fin**

 **Todos: FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE...**

 **Yo: bueno como ya saben los lectores que sean padres la deben estar pasando de lo mejor**

 **RRBZ: tu familia si que les gusta las festividades como estas...**

 **Yo: son genes... Pero para lo que estamos todos celebrando también es mi primer one-shot... Viva...**

 **Sin más molestarlos... Vamos con las notas**

 **Nota: Demashiita! Powerpuff girls no nos pertenecen... Esperemos que les guste... Nos vemos abajo...**

 **Nota 2: Acá también aparecen Bunny y Blake... Por cierto Blake su apariencia es distinta la no es naranja es morado como se los explicare en mi fic conforme vaya avanzando... Jejeje se que algunos no les agradara pero me agradan...**

 **Nota 3: Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi historia... Y ahora comenzamos...**

 _ **Hasta los inexpertos... Serán padres**_

 **En el laboratorio del profesor Utonio...**

El profesor a pesar de sus años estaba haciendo un experimento sólo ya que Ken hace un año se había ido a una universidad en Boston... Desde entonces se a quedado sólo... Hasta ahora..

-Ya a pasado un año desde que no lo veo y justo fue el día del padre...- dijo el profesor Utonio

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo profesor...- dijeron 4 siluetas de personas, 3 hombres y 1 mujer

-...- el profesor se quedó sin palabras al verlos -chicos...- dijo soltando pequeñas lágrimas

-Quienes más- y aparecieron nada más y nada menos que Brick, Butch, Boomer y Bunny - y no vinimos solos- y aparecieron 5 siluetas más atrás de ellos 4 salierno a la luz pero una se quedó en las sombras

-Como está profesor...- dijeron Blake, Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles

-Chicas... Porque vinieron- dijo el profesor como un mar de lágrimas -Y ustedes chicos... Por qué...-

-Profesor le debemos todo cuando nadie nos quizo usted nos acojió como sus hijos... Todos se opusieron... Pero usted no les hizo caso por eso ellas y el nos ayudaron a darle una sorpresa... Muestra de nuestra gratitud- dijeron los rowdys dándole paso a la última sombra...

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo la sombra con ojos llorosos y eso era porque no era nada más y nada menos que...

-Ken... Eres tu...- dijo el profesor

-Papá personaje por no haberme comunicado... Te extrañé...- dijo Ken y con esto se dieron un fuerte abrazo... Uno de los que nunca se dieron...

-Esto hay que celebrarlo... Todos juntos hasta ustedes chicos...- dijeron las chicas... Con un extraño sonrojo...

-¿Por qué nosotros?- dijeron los chicos

-Ya lo sabrán-

Y así estuvo la cosa... Todos se estuvieron divirtiéndose a lo grande... Hubo una barbacoa, jugaron por mucho tiempo, invitaron a sus familias hasta a los villanos... Bueno ahora eran héroes gracias a que los reformaron y todos tuvieron una elegante cena

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-No es que sea aguafiestas ni nada pero como pagaron tanto... Ósea son como unas 30 personas y que con tanto... Y también...**

 **-Como consiguieron una mesa tan grande- dijimos todos**

 **-Quien diría que usaría una frase inventada de mi amigo pero eso fue... MAGIA POKEMON- dije yo -Bueno continuemos-**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Despues de todas estas actividades hicieron una fogata... La luz de la luna, las estrellas, el fuego tan espléndido y todos juntos era un ambiente perfecto para la "noticia" se que se preguntaran cual es pues... SIGAN LEYENDO JIJIJIJIJIJIJI

-LLEGO LA HORA- dijeron las chicas en voz alta

-QUE NOTICIA- dijeron todos ... Bueno casi todos ya que el profesor Utonio y Ken ya lo sabían y estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ustedes vengan aqui- dijo cada una de las chicas a su respectiva contra parte, agarrando los de la mano obviamente poniéndoles un pequeño rubor causándoles una pequeña sonrisa y formándose en forma de cuadrado alrededor de la fogata para que todos los vieran...

-Les diremos nuestro secreto...- dijeron las chicas y es obvio que me refiero a Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles y Bunny por si no lo sabían

-Cual...- dijeron los chicos curiosos

Las chicas sonrieron ampliamente y dijeron -ESTAMOS EMBARAZADAS...-

-EMBARAZADAS...- dijeron todos con sorpresa pero con una sonrisa

-SEREMOS PADRES...- dijeron ustedes ya saben agrandando su sonrisa poco a poco

-SI...- dijeron las chicas muy contentas

¡Seremos padres!- dijeron los chicos ahora futuros padres supe-hiper-mega-archi-felices dándole un dulce beso en los labios a sus respectivas parejas

Y con eso los aplausos se escucharon, muchas palabras de aliento... Y se les lanzaron un montón de pétalos de rosas de quien sabe donde pero lo hicieron

-Prometemos ser los mejores padres-

-Y nosotras sabemos que así será...

Y así con todo nacieron sus hijos sanos y salvos... Me da flojera describirlos... Y vivieron felices para siempre...

Fin

 **Yo: estuvo hermoso... Por eso no me maten rowdys...**

 **RRBZ: no lo haremos también nos agrado la historia... Yami-chan... Yamilee... No se como te llamamos**

 **Yo: malditos era mi identidad pero en fin ya lo saben... Por cierto queridos lectores quiero hacer un fanfic de "special a" y les quiero preguntar como todo una persona decente... ¿Quienes quieren que sean Hikari y Takishima? Les daré una pequeña descripción de tres palabras de ellos... Por cierto para los que no han visto este anime... Ellos son... ETERNOS RIVALES ENAMORADOS... Para mi yo los veo así**

 **Bueno dejen sus comentarios porfis... Cuidense coman sano y ... Chaufas :) :) :)**


End file.
